The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus which includes a touch panel.
In recent years, an information processing apparatus has been proposed which simultaneously detects touch actions at multiple points on a touch panel and performs a corresponding operation on an object. The information processing apparatus implements an operation on a displayed image such as enlargement, reduction, or rotation of the displayed image according to a gesture operation on the touch panel such as an increase in an interval between two fingers, a decrease in an interval between two fingers, or rotation of a finger on the touch panel.